


Bread isn't shady

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, or build your own adventure quite frankly
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Enjolras & Courfeyrac are tired and tipsy and it's late and life is hard.i wrote it as enj & courf but insert your faves honestly spice it up lmk who you think it isWrituary Day 6: Shady
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Bread isn't shady

“You know what’s shady? Capitalism.”

“Yeah.”

“…”

“You know what’s shady _and_ shitty? Lean staffing.”

“Yeah!”

“…”

“You know what fucking sucks?”

“Yeah?”

“Unpaid overtime.”

“Yeahhh.”

“…”

“You know what’s kind of cool though?”

“Mmh?”

“Bread.”

“Yeah. Soft.”

“But not always.”

“Mmm, toasted.”

“Yeah.”

“…”

“Can you pass me the bread?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks.”

“Hm.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think enj spoke first what do you think
> 
> i also think they just finished a long hard case as jr lawyers and that their firm did NOT have enough people on bc we live in a capitalist hellscape r u pickin up what i'm puttin down
> 
> i'm tired


End file.
